Impel Down
by Estriella
Summary: Gdyby Luffy władał haki i znał kilka osób wcześniej, historia infiltracji Impel Down wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej. Czyli moja wersja misji ratunkowej Ace, z obowiązkowym happy endem.


Impel Down, Rok Morski XX35

Wejście przez morze było najbezpieczniejsze, ale Luffy nie musiał tego lubić. Jinbei z łatwością ominął większych królów mórz i z nieco większym trudem poradził sobie  
z oddziałem Blugerów. Normalnie starcie z tymi stworzeniami nie byłoby żadnym wyzwaniem, ale tym razem Jinbei musiał chronić Luffy'ego, który pod wodą był całkowicie bezbronny.  
Nawet z bańką powietrza na głowie Luffy nie czuł się dobrze w trakcie podróży. Jego ciało zanurzone w słonej wodzie pozbawione było energii i czuł się tak, jakby był o  
krok od omdlenia. A im niżej schodzili, tym bardziej jego kości się buntowały. Wątpił, że przeżyłby ciśnienie, gdyby nie był z gumy.  
Ale ich plan okazał się skuteczny.  
Przy podwodnym wejściu stacjonowało tylko pięciu wartowników i byli tak słabi, że Luffy nawet na wpół przytomny poradził sobie z nimi w mgnieniu oka. Jinbei natychmiast po wynurzeniu wystrzelił małe armaty wodne, pozbywając się trzech szpiegowskich den-den mushi, nim zdążyły przenieść wzrok w ich kierunku. Kupił im tym samym trochę czasu, ale wiedzieli, że prawdziwe wyzwanie dopiero przed nimi.  
Jak się okazało, choć wejście podwodne znajdowało się na piątym poziomie, jedyna droga prowadziła w górę. Ściany były zbyt grube, by mogli się przez nie przebić, więc bez większego namysłu ruszyli krętymi schodami prowadzącymi na wyższe poziomy.  
Schody skończyły się przy drzwiach oznaczonych rzymską cyfrą trzy, więc Jinbei wywnioskował, że muszą być na Piętrze Głodu. Gdzieś tutaj znajdował się pokój kontrolny strażników, więc postanowili się rozdzielić, jak pierwotnie planowali. Jinbei ruszył na poszukiwanie pokoju z monitorami, z nadzieją, że unikną szybkiego wykrycia, a Luffy pobiegł przed siebie przez pustynię kości i wychudzonych ciał na skraju śmierci. Był to nędzny widok.  
Ilość cel była bardzo mała, ale siedzący w nich więźniowie przypominali zjawy. Znosząc żar pochodzący z piętra niżej, musieli nawyknąć do leżenia na gorącej ziemi. Sądząc po nazwie tego poziomu i stanie pojmanych piratów, nie otrzymywali dużych racji żywnościowych i wody.  
Przed schodami na wielkim krzyżu wisiał przewiązany szkielet w więziennych łachmanach. Biedny głupiec nie mógł chyba umrzeć gorszą śmiercią, pomyślał Luffy z odrobiną litości, gdy go mijał.  
Szpiegujące den den mushi spoglądały na niego z sufitów i ścian, ale ponieważ alarm wciąż nie został wszczęty, przypuszczał, że Jinbei wykonywał swoją część pracy, co  
oznaczało, że dołączy do niego wkrótce.  
Przyspieszył.

Przed odłączeniem zasilania ostatniego monitora, Jinbei dostrzegł kontem oka coś bardzo niepokojącego. Magellan, człowiek trucizna, był znany wszystkim szanującym się piratom. Mężczyzna bynajmniej nie słynął z dobroduszności i litości dla swych przeciwników. Ze swoim przerośniętym cielskiem wyróżniał się na tle nudnych, więziennych ścian, więc Jinbei rozpoznał go od razu. Był to ostatni człowiek, z jakim Jinbei chciał się zmierzyć w najbliższym czasie, jeśli w ogóle, więc tym bardziej spanikował, gdy dojrzał, że mężczyzna kieruje się w stronę schodów prowadzących na trzeci poziom.

Magellan nie wiedział co myśleć o chłopcu, na którego się natknął. Nie mógł być więźniem, sądząc po jego kolorowym ubiorze i na pewno nie był strażnikiem. Jedyna możliwość, nie ważne jak bardzo nieprawdopodobna się wydawała, musiała być więc prawdą.  
Cóż za upokorzenie, pomyślał marszcząc brwi. Od dwudziestu lat nikt nie opuścił murów tego wspaniałego, okazałego więzienia i krew wrzała w nim na samą myśl, że na jego warcie komuś udało się tutaj włamać.  
Intruz nie wyglądał groźnie, ale samo jego istnienie w tych murach uwłaczało godności naczelnika. Musiał więc zostać zlikwidowany jak najszybciej.  
Pod wpływem gniewu, jego ciało zaczęło powoli się przeistaczać, a każda kropla niebiesko-fioletowej cieczy, która skapywała z jego dłoni na ziemię, topiła kamień z cichym sykiem.

Z perspektywy czasu, Luffy powinien był się spodziewać, że jego włamanie do Impel Down nie może pójść tak łatwo i cicho. Nie powinien być więc zaskoczony, gdy na jego drodze stanął sam naczelnik, który słynął ze swego okrucieństwa wobec więźniów. Ale był. Magellan posiadł bardzo niebezpieczną i kłopotliwą zdolność, na którą moce Luffy'ego na niewiele mogły się zdać. Jak miał walczyć z kimś, kogo nie mógł bez obaw dotknąć?  
Nie miał jednak czasu na przemyślenie swoich działań.  
Hydra, którą stworzył Magellan była olbrzymia, ale poruszała się szybko i zwinnie. Luffy z trudem odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, nim stwór rozbił się w miejscu, w którym stał kilka sekund temu, pozostawiają parujące, bulgoczące zgliszcza zalane trucizną. Nim hydra zdążyła się zrekonstruować, instynktownie przelał haki uzbrojenia w swoją pięść, pokrywając ją czarną, połyskującą zbroją i uderzył.  
Kilka kropel fioletowo-niebieskiej mazi wylądowało na jego ciele niechronionym haki i musiał zagryźć zęby, by nie krzyknąć. Jeśli śladowa ilość mogła spowodować taki ból, naprawdę nie chciał się dowiedzieć, co się stanie z jego ciałem, jeśli nie uniknie kolejnej hydry. A była kolejna.  
Magellan nie wydawał się zadowolony, odkrywszy, że jego przeciwnik mógł uniknąć jego wcześniejszego ataku, więc gdy stworzył kolejne trujące monstrum, było jeszcze większe i szybsze niż poprzednie. Trzygłowy, przerośnięty wężowaty potwór wyszczerzył ociekające jadem kły i rzucił się na swoją ofiarę.

Jinbei spieszył się jak mógł, ale jego duże ciało o nieludzkim kształcie poruszało się o wiele wolniej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Jego rasa nie miała sobie równych w wodzie, ale na lądzie nie należał do najszybszych stworzeń. Jinbei nigdy nie narzekał na tę cechę, ale w tym momencie naprawdę jej nienawidził.  
Po pokonaniu pustyni, zbiegał ze schodów co dwa stopnie. Ignorował fakt, że powietrze robiło się duszniejsze i bardziej gorące. Pocił się obwicie i było to tylko kolejne zmartwienie. Jeśli straci zbyt dużo wody w organizmie, nie będzie zdolny do walki.  
Niepokoił się o Luffy'ego. Był silny jak na swój wiek, ale Magellan był na znacznie wyższym poziomie niż piraci, z którymi chłopiec dotąd walczył. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, Jinbei nie mógł sobie wyobrazić zwycięstwa chłopca.  
Jego obawy sprawdziły się, gdy udało mu się dojść do poziomu czwartego.  
Jego oczy powitał groteskowy obraz zdeformowanego ciała Luffy'ego, leżącego tuż u podnóża schodów. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się powoli, a kończyny drgały niespokojnie i niekontrolowanie. Na wpół otwarte oczy nie wydawały się zdolne do skupienia – źrenice były zmniejszone i rozbiegane. Wyglądał strasznie. Ale żył i to było najważniejsze.  
Ostrożnie uniósł jego drobne ciało pokryte fioletowo-niebieską substancją i ułożył go sobie na ramieniu. Po Magellanie nie było żadnego śladu, więc Jinbei mógł tylko zgadywać, że uznał Luffy'ego za martwego i odszedł. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Być może na trucizny naczelnika Impel Down nie istniało żadne antidotum, ale jeśli dane Jinbeia były poprawne, istniał za to człowiek, który zdolny był uleczyć obrażenia Luffy'ego.  
Problem w tym, że Jinbei nie miał pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. Kuma wspomniał, że Ivankow najpewniej przebywać będzie na poziomie pięć i pół, ale tylko wtajemniczeni wybrańcy wiedzieli w ogóle o jego istnieniu. Jak więc znaleźć coś, czego teoretycznie nie ma?

Magellan zmarszczył groźnie brwi, na wspomnienie minionej walki. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że intruz zrobił na nim wrażenie. Więcej, wzbudził w nim odrobinę szacunku. Nie wielu było ludzi z odwagą i siłą, nie wspomniawszy o umiejętnościach, którzy mogli walczyć z nim na równi. Gdyby chłopak miał kilka lat więcej doświadczenia, wynik tej potyczki mógłby był zupełnie inny.  
Ale właśnie dlatego, że wyraźnie widział ogromny potencjał drzemiący w tym chłopcu, nie miał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, że go zabił.  
To dziecko było zbyt niebezpieczne, by pozwolić mu dorosnąć.  
Użytkownicy potężnych diabelskich owoców, zwłaszcza logi, często zapominali jak to jest czuć ból fizyczny albo krwawić. Posiadając niestałe ciała, władając siłami natury, popadali często w skrajną arogancję. Megallan nie władał logią, ale jego paramecia zapewniała mu nietykalność przez długie lata. Zabawne, że potrzebował kopniaka od dziecka władającego haki, by przypomnieć sobie, że po Grand Line pływali jeszcze ludzie, którzy władali tą tajemniczą siłą. Ta zdolność nie była tak powszechna i łatwa w nauce, ale jednak istniała i Magellan mógł tylko wyrzucać sobie swoją własną głupotę. Być może się zestarzał. Może myśl o byciu niepokonanym od piętnastu lat uderzyła mu do głowy. Jakikolwiek powód by nie był, naczelnik Impel Down stał teraz w windzie, kierując się do skrzydła szpitalnego, uciskając ranę na brzuchu, tamując krwawienie. To nie powinno się było wydarzyć. Nie miało prawa. Ale ta walka, która tak wiele go kosztowała, stanowiła przestrogę i Magellan był odrobinę wdzięczny swojemu młodemu przeciwnikowi. Otrzymał bolesne przypomnienie, że jeśli dalej będzie siedział na tyłku bezczynnie, nie pozostanie niepokonany na zawsze.

Poziom piąty nie był dokładnie tym, czego Jinbei się spodziewał. Całe piętro pokrywał lód i śnieg, a temperatura sięgała daleko, daleko poniżej zera. Różnica pomiędzy  
tym a poprzednim poziomem była ekstremalna, ale Jinbeiowi było to na rękę. Nigdy nie lubił zimna, ale był do niego znacznie lepiej przystosowany niż do gorąca. Obawiał  
się, że jeśli zostałby jeszcze chwilę dłużej na czwartym piętrze, gdzie zewsząd szalały płomienie, w akompaniamencie krzyków więźniów topionych przez lawę, jego  
organizm mógłby sobie z tym nie poradzić. Był ryboczłowiekiem. Na dnie oceanu zawsze było chłodno, więc potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, ale wysokie temperatury i bardzo  
gorące klimaty niebezpiecznie odwadniały jego ciało.

Luffy z trudem łapał oddech. Chwilę temu obudził go dziwny, niepokojący dźwięk i teraz starał się zlokalizować jego źródło. Zamglonym spojrzeniem omiótł las, w którym się znaleźli. Każdemu najmniejszemu drgnięciu towarzyszył przeszywający ból. Zamarzał od zewnątrz, od wewnątrz płonął żywym ogniem.  
\- Jin...bei - wykrztusił. - Wilki.

Jinbei przeklął, gdy zrozumiał nie w porę, że zabrnął do legowiska śnieżnych wilków. Było ich z tuzin. Każdy osobnik był w pełni dorosły i wygłodniały. Przez wyszczerzone groźnie kły wydobywały się dzikie warknięcia. Czuł jednak wielką ulgę, gdy spoglądał na swojego młodziutkiego przyjaciela. Jeśli mógł mówić i był przytomny, być może był w lepszym stanie, niż wyglądał.  
Z tą myślą, skupił się ponownie na zagrożeniu.  
Wilki same w sobie nie były trudnymi przeciwnikami dla Shichibukai. Jinbei pokonałby je szybko i sprawnie, gdyby miał wolne ręce, ale ponieważ niósł bardzo cenny ładunek na prawym ramieniu, obawiał się, że jego ruchy były zbyt ograniczone. To właśnie wtedy wydarzyło się coś, co Jinbei wspominał jeszcze wiele lat później ze zdumieniem.  
Luffy wyswobodził się z jego uścisku i zsunął na ziemię. Jego ciało wciąż drżało, na poły z zimna, na poły z bólu i trawiącej go od wewnątrz gorączki. Ledwo stał i słaniał się jakby za chwilę miał upaść, ale w tym samym czasie wyglądał potężniej i groźniej, niż kiedykolwiek, odkąd Jinbei go poznał. Jego wzrok był zdecydowany i skupiony, jego wola niezachwiana. Kiedy się odezwał, brzmiał jak król. Każdemu słowu towarzyszyła siła, która nakłaniała do uległości.  
\- Zejdźcie nam z drogi, kundle.  
Fala haki zdobywcy, niekontrolowana, ale potężna, zalała las, powalając wszystkie wilki. Jinbei musiał walczyć ze swoim ciałem, by nie pokłonić się tej zaskakującej potędze. Ledwo udało mu się zachować świadomość i był to fakt iście szokujący. To wprost niewiarygodne, że Luffy w swoim obecnym stanie wciąż posiadał taką moc.  
Jaka monstrualna siła drzemała w tym chłopcu?  
Jinbei zastygł nagle w bezruchu, gdy jego uszu doszło skrzypienie śniegu. Przeklął się raz jeszcze, za stratę czujności. Spuścił gardę, zbyt zabsorbowany pokazem Luffy'ego i nie dostrzegł jak ktoś go podchodzi. Kimkolwiek był, musiał być silny i zdolny ukrywać swoją obecność.  
Z napiętymi do granic możliwości mięśniami i zastraszającym wyrazem twarzy, Jinbei odwrócił się powoli, ku swojemu nowemu przeciwnikowi.

Wrzaski odbijające się echem od nagich, pokrytych lodem ścian były dzikie i niemal zwierzęce. Chciał, żeby zamilkły na zawsze, ale one pobrzmiewały wciąż i wciąż na nowo. Nie wiedział, czy minęły minuty czy godziny, nim zorientował się, że to on krzyczy. Wcześniejszy ból po zatruciu był niczym w porównaniu do agonii, którą teraz odczuwał. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się w ten sposób. To było piekło. Chciał umrzeć. Musiał umrzeć. Ta męka musiała się zakończyć.  
Błagał o śmierć szeptem, pomiędzy kolejnymi wrzaskami, nikogo w szczególności, wszystkich, którzy słyszeli. Ale w którymś momencie ujrzał przed oczami obraz Ace i zamilkł gwałtownie. To bolało. Tak bardzo, bardzo bolało, że pragnął umrzeć, żeby tylko ból odszedł, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł umrzeć, póki nie uratuje swojego starszego brata.  
Zagryzł wargi tak mocno, że poczuł w ustach smak krwi, ale to małe pieczenie na ustach było niczym w porównaniu do ognia szalejącego w jego ciele, doprowadzającego krew w jego żyłach do wrzenia.

_ \- Dziesięć lat z twojego życia, chłopcze - zastrzegł Ivankov. Luffy nie widział go wyraźnie, jedynie plamy różu i beżu, ale wiedział, że to on. Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali i mężczyzna najpewniej nawet nie wiedział kim był, ale Ivankov był jedynym człowiekiem zdolnym go wyleczyć, jeśli taka możliwość w ogóle istniała. - Nawet jeśli odbiorę ci te dziesięć lat z twojego życia, nie mogę zagwarantować ci, że zabieg się uda. Mogę jedynie zwiększyć twoje szanse na przeżycie z zera do pięciu procent. Czy rozumiesz jak nie wiele to jest? Wszystko będzie zależeć od twojej woli przetrwania. Albo wygrasz, albo przegrasz._  
_ -Zrób... to._  
_ -Niech więc tak będzie. Miłej podróży do doliny śmierci._

Zamierzał wygrać. Z trucizną, z bólem, z rządem, z samą pieprzoną śmiercią. Nic nie powstrzyma go przed uratowaniem Ace. Absolutnie nic.

\- Silna wola i hormony tworzą siły witalne organizmu. Zawierają one moc samouzdrawiania. Innymi słowy, moje działanie sprowadza się jedynie do wyciągnięcia ukrytej siły układu immunologicznego chłopca i wzmożenia jej tak, aby była zdolna zwalczyć truciznę. Teraz cykle destrukcyjne i regeneracyjne mają miejsce w jego ciele z nieprawdopodobną prędkością. Jeśli wytrzyma te męki, jego życie będzie ocalone - wyjaśnił Ivankov.  
Jinbei słuchał jednym uchem jego słów, drugim krzyków Luffy'ego.  
Patrzył przez małe okienko w drzwiach do pokoju, w którym był przetrzymywany z trwogą. Ciało chłopca wyglądało tak, jakby za chwilę miało się rozpaść. Niewidzialna siła łamała go i rozrywała na kawałki. Był martwy. Musiał być. Nikt nie powinien żyć w takim stanie. To było straszne.  
Jinbei w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie widział równie makabrycznego obrazu i wiedział, że wspomnienie tego dnia będzie go prześladować aż do śmierci.  
\- Czy on... czy on...  
Nie zdołał tego z siebie wykrztusić. Wypowiedzenie swych podejrzeń w myślach różniło się do wypowiedzenia ich na głos. Wydawały się zbyt ostateczne, zbyt przerażające.  
\- Cuda zdarzają się tylko tym, którzy mają wolę iść na przód - oparł Ivankov, a temu  
stwierdzeniu nie towarzyszyły żadne emocje.  
Jinbei zamknął okienko i odsunął się od drzwi, ale tylko o kilka kroków. Usadowił się przy ścianie, opierając się o nią plecami i odetchnął głęboko.  
Chciał iść po Ace, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by zostawić Luffy'ego samego. Zamierzał trwać przy tym nieustraszonym chłopcu aż do jego ostatniego tchnienia. Jego i swojego  
własnego.  
\- Do egzekucji Portogas D. Ace pozostało czterdzieści osiem godzin. Moja kuracja zajmie jeszcze przynajmniej piętnaście, a jeśli przeżyje, będzie potrzebował kilku dni by odzyskać siły - przemówił ponownie rewolucjonista.  
\- Obudzi się - przekonywał Jinbei i nie był dłużej pewien, czy próbuje to mówić sobie, czy swojemu towarzyszowi. - Jest silny. Obudzi się na czas.  
Musiał.

Ivankov nie spodziewał się, ze chłopiec przeżyje. Sądząc po jego wyglądzie mógł mieć nie więcej, niż czternaście lat. Jego ciało było drobne, stanowczo zbyt delikatne i szczupłe by radzić sobie ze zmianami hormonalnymi, do których je zmusił. Już teraz wydawało się rozpadać. Ilość krwi jaką tracił w procesie zwalczania trucizny była niepokojąca. Ivankov był pewien, że gdyby ciało dziecka było zwyczajne, już dawno byłby martwy.  
Z jakiegoś powodu jego gumowe właściwości zapewniały mu pewną ochronę przed poważniejszymi uszkodzeniami. Jeśli rewolucjonista miał być szczery, był całkiem zafascynowany właściwościami owocu, który chłopak zjadł. Niełamliwe kości i organy wewnętrzne wykonane z kauczuku nie były codziennym widokiem. Pragnął móc je zbadać, ale nie sądził, by miał okazję.  
Chłopak umierał. Walczył dzielnie, ale tylko odwlekał nieuniknione. Trucizna Magellana była śmiertelna, a Ivankov wbrew plotką nie był cudotwórcą ani Bogiem. Pomógł najlepiej jak umiał, ale to był wszystko co mógł zrobić. Reszta zależała od siły woli tego dziecka.

Jinbei nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, ale kiedy się obudził był zdezorientowany. Ktoś przykrył go kocem kiedy był nieprzytomny i zostawił przy nim talerz z jedzeniem i kubek z wciąż parującą herbatą. Ale to nie smaczny, kuszący zapach go zbudził. To huk dochodzący z pokoju Luffy'ego.  
Zerwał się na równe nogi i pognał do pomieszczenia, w którym spał młodszy brat Ace, by sprawdzić co spowodowało hałas. Był zaskoczony tym co zobaczył, a fala ulgi zalała go siłą tsunami.  
Luffy musiał spaść z łóżka, ale już podnosił się z ziemi bez niczyjej pomocy. Chwiał się, a jego nogi drżały, ale wyglądał zdrowiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wyglądał żywo.  
\- Luffy!  
Chłopiec spojrzał na niego. W jego ciemnych oczach widniała czysta determinacja.  
\- Jinbei... Chodźmy po Ace.

Byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem stwierdzić, że Iwankov był zaskoczony, gdy idąc z Inuzumą sprawdzić stan swoich gości zobaczył jak obaj wychodzą z pokoju. Był w szoku. Nastolatek powinien być martwy, albo przynajmniej nieprzytomny przez kolejne najbliższe dziesięć godzin. Zamiast tego stał i chodził bez niczyjego wsparcia po zaledwie dwudziestogodzinnej kuracji. Jego kroki były wciąż niepewne, ale stanowczość wymalowana na jego twarzy była jasna.  
\- Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia, Iva-chan - przemówił pewnym, silnym głosem. Brzmiał zbyt delikatnie i lekko by pasować do wojownika, który zwalczył najpotężniejszą truciznę na świecie w mniej niż dobę. - Kuma powiedział, że będziesz w stanie pomóc w razie takich okoliczności, ale sam nie brzmiał na przekonanego, gdy mnie o tym zapewniał.  
\- Kuma? Przez Kumę masz na myśli... Bartmalowa Kume, shichibukai?  
\- No tak. Kuma mówił, że jesteś przyjacielem jego i taty. I że pomożesz, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba.  
Iwankov zamrugał, a jego zdumienie tylko rosło.  
\- Kto jest twoim ojcem, dziecko?  
\- Dragon.  
Zerknął na Inuzumę, by upewnić się, że słyszał poprawnie, ale mężczyzna wyglądał na tak samo zszokowanego jak on. Syn Dragona... Jak to było możliwe? Chłopiec nie wyglądał na kłamcę, a fakt, że znał Kumę i wypowiadał się o nim z taką łatwością było kolejnym dowodem. A jeśli to była prawda... Portogas D. Ace również był synem jego przyjaciela i szefa. Jeśli tak, nie mógł pozwolić mu umrzeć.  
\- Inuzuma, przygotuj wszystko. Będziemy towarzyszyć chłopcu. Opuszczamy Impel Down - rozkazał.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, Iva-sama.  
Gdy Ivankov zwrócił się znów ku tajemniczemu chłopcu, który wstrząsnął nim bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w całym jego pobycie w murach więzienia, jego głos brzmiał ostrzej niż brzytwa.  
\- Dziecko, nie pozwól by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o twoim pochodzeniu! Nie możesz swobodnie mówić nikomu, że jesteś dynem Dragona.  
\- Masz rację. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Iva-chan.  
Ivankow westchnął ciężko.  
\- Doprawdy, jesteś równie lekkomyślny jak twój ojciec. Cóż, nic na to nie poradzimy. Ale zanim pójdziemy... - Chwycił chłopca i wbił paznokcie między jego żebra. Luffy krzyknął, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań ani się nie skarżył. Wydawał się w pełni ufać swemu wybawcy. - To adrenalina. Pozwoli ci utrzymać się na nogach przez kilka godzin, póki nie uwolnimy Ace i opuścimy więzienia.  
Uśmiech jaki Ivankov dostał w nagrodę był jaśniejszy niż słońce. Tego na pewno chłopak nie odziedziczył po ojcu. Być może po matce? Ciekawe jaka była kobieta, która skradła serce najbardziej poszukiwanego człowieka na świecie...  
Pokręcił głową, odganiając natrętne myśli. Z natury był ciekawskim człowiekiem, ale to nie odpowiedni czas ani miejsce, by rozwodzić się nad osobistą historią Dragona.

Na schodach czekało na nich mnóstwo trywialnych pułapek i armia słabych żołnierzy więziennych. To nie było coś, co mogłoby ich powstrzymać. Właściwie, Jinbei nie sądził, że istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby zatrzymać Luffy'ego. Chłopak napędzany adrenaliną był jak torpeda. Gnał przed siebie bez wahania i chwili wytchnienia. Niszczył każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodze, która oddzielała go od jego brata. Wreszcie dotarli.  
Poziom szósty, znany również jako Wieczne Piekło, było cichym, ciemnym, trochę chłodnym i nieco wilgotnym miejscem, ale bardzo spokojnym. Nie było płomieni, lodu, piasku, trupów ani dzikich bestii. W porównaniu do pozostałych poziomów wydawał się rajem. A jednak powietrze było tak gęste, że ciężko było oddychać. Każdy z tych potężnych niegdyś przestępców został skazany na śmierć. I jakimś sposobem, to sprawiało, że poziom szósty wydawał się znacznie bardziej przerażający, niż wszystkie poprzednie, na których przetrwanie więźniów zależało od ich siły woli i szczęścia. Tutejsi skazańcy nie mogli liczyć na żadną z tych rzeczy. Ich przeznaczenie zostało ustalone.  
\- ACE! - wrzasnął nagle Luffy, biegnący przodem. - ACE, GDZIE JESTEŚ?!  
Przez chwilę Jinbei myślał, że Ace nie odpowie. Byłoby to całkowicie  
zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spędził przeszło tydzień w tym piekle, mógł nie być nawet przytomny. Ale wtedy usłyszał jego ochrypły, ale dobrze mu znany krzyk odbijający się echem od kamieni i stali.  
\- LUFFY?!  
Podążając za jego głosem, dotarli wreszcie do celi, w której go zamknęli. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie w całym więzieniu rozbrzmiał ogłuszający alarm.  
Ace naprawdę nie wyglądał tak źle, jak Jinbei oczekiwał. Był blady, pokryty licznymi zadrapaniami, siniakami i zaschniętą krwią, jego ciało było wychudzone, a oczy podkrążone, ale oddychał i mówił. Żył. Nie mogli prosić o więcej.  
\- Jinbei-san! Luffy! Co tu robicie?  
\- Ratujemy cię - odparł po prostu Luffy, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. I Jinbei nie wątpił, że dla niego była.

Klatka była gruba i wytrzymała, ale Luffy był przygotowany. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści swego miecza i zamknął oczy. Luffy nie potrafił walczyć na miecze, znał ledwie podstawy szermierki na najniższym dopuszczalnym poziomie. Ale znał kilka sekretów, które znali jedynie najlepsi szermierze świata i właśnie ta wiedza była w tym momencie bezcenna.

_ \- Każda żywa istota, każda martwa rzecz, wszystko na tym świecie ma swój wewnętrzny głos - przemówił Mihawk. - Usłysz go, a zdołasz przeciąć wszystko. - I z tymi słowami zamachnął się mieczem i drzewo przed nimi zostało przecięte na dwie równe połowy._

Głos... Głos stali. Słyszał go. Jak ciche nawoływanie, w pełni świadome, że go szukał. I znalazł.  
Jednym szybkim ruchem przeciął czysto kraty celi, a następnie to samo zrobił z kajdankami z kamienia morskiego. Nie miał jednak dość wprawy i naciął nadgarstki Ace. Choć polało się trochę krwi i nie obyło bez wiązanki przekleństw, rany okazały się nieszkodliwe.  
\- Prawdziwe wyzwanie dopiero przed nami – zauważył Inuzuma, gdy wejście tuż za nimi zostało zagrodzone grubą kratą pod wysokim napięciem. Z szybu windy wydobywał się widzialny dla oka zielono-żółty gaz. Byli przekonani, że nie jest trujący, ale nie mógł zwiastować nic dobrego.  
Użyj swojego owocu choki choki, Inuzuma – polecił Ivankov.  
Inuzuma przytaknął i bezzwłocznie zmienił ręce w dwie pary wielkich, ostrych nożyc. Szybko i sprawnie zaczął ciąć grubą, kamienną podłogę, jakby była z papieru, a następnie cienkimi pasami zwiotczałego podłoża zalepił kraty, uniemożliwiając gazowi przedostanie się do reszty poziomu. Luffy nie sądził, że zdolność per se wzbudziłaby w nim zachwyt w innych okolicznościach, ale właśnie tu i teraz, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie bardziej przydatnej mocy.  
Chichot dobiegający z celi obok zwrócił jego uwagę. Wysoki, postawny mężczyzna z blizną na twarzy nie wyglądał znajomo, ale Ivankov i Inuzuma wydawali się go znać, sądząc po ich niezadowolonych minach.  
\- Crocodile - wypluł Inuzuma z pogardą. - Wreszcie tam gdzie twoje miejsce.  
Crocodile zaśmiał się głośno i hałaśliwie.  
\- Nie na długo. Czy nie uważasz, że to trochę ironiczne, że to wasza banda rewolucjonistów wpakował mnie za te kraty, a teraz mnie stąd wyciągnie?  
\- I dlaczego, na Boga, mielibyśmy cię wypuscić? - drwił Ivankov. - Zasłużyłeś na wiele więcej, niż zgnicie w tym piekle.  
\- Potrzebujecie moich zdolności, jeśli chcecie się stąd wydostać.

Ivankov nie był zachwycony. Więcej, był zdenerwowany. Crocodile został zamknięty za próbę obalenia króla pewnego odległego kraju i powodowanie zamieszek, w których zginęło przeszło tysiąc osób. Dostarczał broń buntownikom i szerzył fałszywe pogłoski oczerniające rodzinę królewską. Ivankov, tak jak reszta rewolucjonistów, nienawidził szlachty i królów, ale wiedział, że nie wszystko jest czarno-białe, jak ludzie lubią sądzić. Jeśli król był dobry dla swych poddanych, a ci chcieli go widzieć na tronie, kim był Ivankov by to zmieniać? Pomagali ludziom wyswobodzić się spod pasma niesprawiedliwości i ucisku, nie zamierzali powodować niepotrzebnych wojen i osieracać dzieci dla własnych idei wolności.  
Ale nie ważne jak bardzo nie podobała mu się obecna sytuacja, nie mógł zaprzeczyć prawdziwe w słowach pirata. Logia piasku była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowali.  
\- Uwolnijmy go - usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się zaskoczony. Luffy stał dwa kroki dalej, podtrzymując Ace jedną ręką, drugą zaciskając na rękojeści miecza. Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał, że podjął już decyzję. - Odsuń się od krat.  
Crocodile zrobił co kazał chłopiec, a ten powtórzył swoją szermierską magię, której użył na celi brata. Przy kajdankach nie był jednak tak ostrożny jak wcześniej, co skończyło się znacznie poważniejszymi ranami i silnym krwawieniem. Crocodile nie powiedział jednak ani jednej skargi i Ivankov był święcie przekonany, że onieśmielił go wyraz twarzy swego młodego wybawcy. Rewolucjonista nie mógł go za to winić. Kiedy rozmawiał z Dragonem twarzą w twarz, czuł się tak samo. A to było ledwie dziecko! Aż strach pomyśleć, na kogo wyrośnie.  
\- Wiesz co robisz, chłopcze? - zapytał dla pewności.  
\- Nie możemy mu ufać - odparł Luffy z dojrzałością zupełnie niepasującą do jego wieku i wyglądu. - Ale to nieistotne w tym momencie. Musimy się stąd wynosić, a on może nam w tym pomóc. - A następnie zwrócił się bezpośrednio do starszego pirata, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Nie obchodzi mnie co zamierzasz zrobić kiedy się stąd wydostaniesz, ale jeśli w przyszłości staniesz mi na drodze, odeślę cię z powrotem za te kraty.  
To nie była groźba, jedynie stwierdzenie faktu.  
Crocodile zachichotał jeszcze raz, ale przytaknął na znak zrozumienia. Nie czekając na sygnał, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, powodując piaskową burzę, która w połączeniu z płomieniami Ace bez większych trudów przebiła się przez sufit. Inuzuma wyciął kilka pasm ścian i ułożył je w formie spiralnych schodów.  
\- Wynośmy się stąd.

By dostać się na wyższe piętra, musieli znieść zmiany temperatur, powalić kilka przerośniętych bestii, ogłuszyć przeszło setki strażników i wypuścić tysiąc więźniów, którzy tworząc zamieszanie i chaos, odciągali uwagę władz więzienia. Większa część z nich nie miała szans wydostać się poza mury Impel Down, a czekające ich tortury po ponownym złapaniu prawdopodobnie nie były warte kilku minut iluzji wolności, ale Luffy nie czuł żadnego żalu. Ci szczęśliwcy, którym uda się zobaczyć słońce raz jeszcze, będą jego odpowiedzialnością, a ich grzechy będą jego grzechami, ale to nie był czas na takie rozważania. Odganiając natrętne myśli, którym nie był jeszcze gotów stawić czoła, zmusić swoje stanowczo zbyt krótkie nogi do szybszego biegu.

Biec przed siebie. Nie zatrzymywać się. Nie zwalniać. Niszczyć wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Byle dalej, byle wyżej, powtarzał sobie w duchu.  
Kontem oka dostrzegł czarny dym. Sunął nisko nad ziemią, jak wąż czekający na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Logia ciemności, jeden z najbardziej przerażających diabelskich owoców istniejących na morzu. Luffy chciał bardziej niż czegokolwiek śledzić ciemną, dymną żmiję, która miała doprowadzić go do zdrajcy, ale wiedział, że nie może. Jak bardzo nienawidziłby tego przyznawać, był za słaby, by stanąć do walki z tym draniem. Czarnobrody nie był kimś, kogo można było lekceważyć i wyjść z tego żywym. Fakt, że Ace wciąż oddychał zawdzięczał tylko swoim ojcom – obu osławionym i znienawidzonym przez rząd. Gdyby jego egzekucja publiczna nie była tak ważna dla Marine, Teach nie zawahałby się ani przez moment by go zabić. A jeśli nawet Ace, którego Luffy nie pokonał ani razu odkąd byli dziećmi, nie miał szans w starciu ze starszym piratem, to Luffy nie miał ich wcale. Zginąłby marnie jeszcze zanim walka na dobre by się rozpoczęła.  
Zaciskając zęby, zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku. Będzie żałował tej decyzji, czuł to każdym włóknem swej istoty, ale przynajmniej będzie żył, by jej żałować.

Magellan z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w maleńki ekran, na którym wyświetlał się obraz z szpiegowskiego den-den mushi z poziomu drugiego. Był to jeden z nielicznych transmiterów, które udało im się odratować, choć przywracanie łączności zajęło im stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu. Chłopiec, którego był pewien, że zabił, biegł przez długi hol w towarzystwie Płonącej Pięści Ace, Crocodile, pirata wartego osiemdziesiąt milionów beri, shichibukai Jinbeia, rewolucjonisty Inuzumy i królowej okama Ivankova, który zniknął z więziennej celi rok temu. Każdy z nich był potężny i osławiony. I miejsce każdego z nich było za kratami celi na najniższym poziomie Impel Down.  
Intruz nie powinien był przeżyć. To nie mieściło się w głowie naczelnika. Jak zdołał przeżyć taką dawkę śmiertelnej trucizny, na którą nie istniało antidotum? Czy była to sprawka Ivankova? Magellan słyszał pogłoski, że mógł leczyć dzięki swojemu diabelskiemu owocowi, ale nawet jeśli była to prawda, czy rzeczywiście posiadał tak wielką moc, by ocalić kogoś, kto stał u progu śmierci?  
Na każdym poziomie panował chaos. Bestie i strażnicy byli pokonywani z żenującą łatwością. Megallan nie mógł liczyć na wsparcie Marine, wiedząc, że przygotowują się do wojny z Białobrodym na Marineford. Musiał poradzić sobie z tym sam.  
Tym razem upewnię się, że wszyscy są martwi, obiecał w myślach. Na głos zaś szczeknął rozkazy:  
\- Niech wszyscy udadzą się na poziom pierwszy. Zamknijcie przejścia. Hannybal, wypuść Shiryuu.  
Nie czekał na odpowiedź swojego zastępcy. Jemu również nie podobała się myśl o uwolnieniu byłego strażnika więziennego, ale potrzebowali teraz jego siły. Ten raz, Magellan musiał przełknąć dumę.  
Od czasu Złotego Lwa Shiki'ego, nikt nie uciekł z Impel Down. Przed nim nie było ani jednego odnotowanego incydentu. Po nim... również nie będzie. Dopilnuje tego.

Gdy dotarli do pierwszego poziomu, Luffy mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł wiatr we włosach. Oczywiście była to jedynie jego wyobraźnia, ale po spędzeniu dnia w piekielnej fortecy, będąc tak blisko wyjścia, czuł się jak zdobywca.  
Niestety, jego radość była krótkotrwała.  
Zaalarmowały ich krzyki bezimiennych więźniów. Gdy się odwrócili, ich oczom ukazała się nadciągająca dwumetrowa fala niebiesko-fioletowej trucizny.  
\- Zginiemy! Megallan nas zabije! - wrzeszczał jeden z okama, lojalnie towarzyszący Ivankovowi. Jego twarz, nawet ukryta pod grubą warstwą makijażu, zdradzała przerażenie. Luffy nie mógł mieć mu tego złe, nawet w nim moc naczelnika budziła uzasadnione obawy.  
Nim jednak fala trucizny zanadto się do nich zbliżyła, natrafiła na ścianę ognia.  
Luffy zerknął na brata na poły z zachwytem, na poły z niepokojem. Ace przebywał w Impel Down krócej niż niektórzy więźniowie, którzy z nimi uciekali, jak na przykład Crocodile, ale właśnie dlatego, że tortury po trafieniu do tego więzienia wciąż były świeże na ciele i umyśle, Ace był w znacznie gorszym stanie. Luffy nie chciał, by się przemęczał. Był zbyt blisko utraty go i sama myśl o tym była niemal fizycznie bolesna.  
\- Nie zatrzymujcie się! - upomniał Ace. - Ogień nie zatrzyma go na bardzo długo.  
Więźniowie, prowadzeni przez Jinbeia, Inuzumę, Ivankova i Crocodile, ruszyli biegiem ku wyjściu, ale Luffy zrobił coś całkiem odwrotnego.  
\- LUFFY! Co ty, u diabła, robisz?!  
Luffy posłał bratu najbardziej uspakajający uśmiech, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać.  
\- Idźcie przodem. Kiedy ukradniecie okręt, odpłyńcie na bezpieczną odległość. Zatrzymam go do tego czasu. Nie martw się o mnie, Ace, jestem już dużym chłopcem, dam sobie radę.  
Ace nie tracił czasu na spory, po prostu się zatrzymał.  
\- Nie opuszczę tego piekła bez ciebie, braciszku - oparł stanowoczo. - Jinbei, okręt zostawiam tobie.  
Shichibukai przytaknął z poważnym, zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy i zniknął za głównymi drzwiami. Był już wolny, tak jak reszta więźniów, którzy zdołali utrzymać ich tempo i dotrzeć tak daleko.  
Luffy skupił się na swoim przeciwniku, który powoli wydrążał dziurę w ognistej ścianie.  
Ivankov ostrzegł Luffy'ego, że jeśli ponownie zostanie poszkodowany przez Magellana, na pewno umrze. Nie miał dość doświadczenia i wprawy w haki zbrojeniowym, nie mógł w żadnym wypadku pokryć zbroją całego swojego ciała, a w obecnej kondycji nawet zwykłe ataki przychodziły mu z wielkim trudem. Ale nie zamierzał przegrać. Tym razem wiedział czego się spodziewać i miał wsparcie Ace. Odmawiał zaznania porażki dwukrotnie z rąk tego samego człowieka.  
Użył całej siły woli, jaka mu została, całej energii i siły w ciele i przelał je w ten jeden, ostatni atak. Ace, idąc jego śladem, przybrał pozę gotowości, a jego ciało zapłonęło.

Jinbei spodziewał się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Magellan nie był głupi. Gdy tylko odkrył włamanie i ucieczkę, natychmiast postanowił odciąć Impel Down od świata zewnętrznego. Dziesięć okrętów marynarki zaczęło oddalać się do więzienia zaraz po otrzymaniu rozkazu.  
Na szczęście dla Jinbeia, od tego czasu musiało minąć zaledwie kilka minut, bo wciąż mógł dostrzec cienie statków we mgle. Kilku więźniów załamało ręce, ubolewając nad swoim losem, ale rybolud zignorował ich.  
Gołymi rękami wyrwał z zawiasów wielkie skrzydło drzwiowe i wrzucił je do morze. Drewo zatonęło na moment z pluskiem, ale za chwilę wypłynęło. Jinbei wskoczył do wody i chwycił je mocno.  
\- Chętni do walki niech wskakują - nakazał.  
Nie był zaskoczony, gdy tylko Inuzuma, Crocodile i Ivankov stanęli na prowizorycznej tratwie, ale oni w zupełności wystarczyli.  
Czuł jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się powoli, by spiąć się ponownie, gdy zaczął przebierać stopami w morskiej toni. Czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Woda była jego królestwem i nie było człowieka, ani okrętu, który byłby szybszy od niego.  
Okręty marynarki nie były wyjątkiem.  
Strzelali do nich z armat, ale kule leciały zbyt wolno, by trafiły w cel. Nim którykolwiek z kapitanów Marine zdążył się spostrzec, na ich pokładzie znajdowali się pasażerowie na gapę.  
Potrzebowali tylko jednego statku. Reszta stanowiła tylko przeszkodę, którą należało usunąć.

Nie przegrali. Żyli i byli cali. Czy mogli więc uznać to za swoje małe zwycięstwo? Magellan wciąż ich ścigał, ale był poważnie ranny, a kolejne płomienne przeszkody na jego drodze jeszcze bardziej go spowalniały.  
Wybiegając przez uszkodzone główne drzwi znaleźli się na pomoście dokującym. Ace uszczelnił wyjście ogniem, a Luffy wyciągnął małego den-den mushi z kieszeni szortów.  
\- Jinbei, jak wam idzie? Megallan depcze nam po piętach.  
\- Luffy, wybacz zwłokę. Mamy okręt, ale jesteśmy zbyt daleko od was. Skaczcie do wody, zajmę się resztą.  
Połączenie zostało zerwane, a czułka ślimakofona opadły.  
\- Słyszeliście go! - krzyknął w stronę zgromadzonych wkoło niego więźniów. - Róbcie co karze! - I z tymi słowami u boku brata, Luffy skoczył do morza.  
Ale nie wylądowali w wodzie. Zamiast tego znaleźli się na grzbiecie rekina wielorybiego. Luffy odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wątpił, że Jinbei ich uratuje, ale wizja ponownego nurkowania, nawet przez krótką chwilę, nie napawała go radością.  
Rekinów były dziesiątki, a każdy jeden osobnik był wielki. Wszyscy więźniowie znaleźli swoje bezpieczne miejsce. Oddalając się z zawrotną prędkością od murów Impel Down w końcu mogli odetchnąć z ulgą.  
Magellan wrzał u wejścia do niegdyś niezdobytego więzienia, ociekając trucizną, która nie mogła ich już dosięgnąć.  
Byli wolni.

\- Jak udało ci się otworzyć te cholerne wrota, Jinbei? - zapytał Ace ze zdumieniem, gdy znaleźli się już na pokładzie.  
Brama Sprawiedliwości stała przed nimi otworem.  
\- To nie ja - mruknął były shichibukai. Jego również to dręczyło. Ktoś wewnątrz musiał uruchomić mechanizm, pociągnąć dźwignię. Kto był tak odważny i pełen poświęcenia, by zostać w więzieniu, umożliwiając im ucieczkę?

Luffy wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Wewnątrz Impel Down wciąż znajdował się Czarnobrody. Musiał otworzyć wrota zaraz po udanej infiltracji więzienia. Jakikolwiek miał powód, dostał to co chciał i był gotów do odejścia. Luffy nie sądził, że Megallan zdoła go przed tym zatrzymać.  
Nie chcąc spotkać się z nimi na otwartym morzu, zwłaszcza z Ace u boku w kiepskim stanie, Luffy popędził Jinbeia. Chciał jak najszybciej wracać do domu. Do Nowego Świata.

Ich pierwszym przystankiem była wyspa Balham. Wiosenny klimat był przyjemną odmianą od lodowego i ognistego piekła Impel Down, więc większość więźniów była więcej niż zadowolona, zostając na lądzie. Ivankov ostrzegł ich by za bardzo nie rozrabiali, obiecując „słodką karę newkama" i cokolwiek to znaczyło, musiało być straszne, bo mężczyźni wydawali się przerażeni i gorączkowo przytakiwali, zapewniając, że będą grzeczni.  
Po nabyciu long pose prowadzącego na wyspę Ivankova, reszta podróży minęła szybko i bez zakłóceń. Rewolucjoniści i okama pozostali w Królestwie Kamabakka. Zniszczyli okręt marynarki, którym doń dopłynęli, nie zostawiając po nim żadnych śladów. Luffy przyglądał się płonącej białej fladze z nieskrywaną satysfakcją.  
Ivankov podarował im własny statek. Nie był duży, ani krzykliwy, ale to było to czego było im trzeba. Nie chcieli przyciągać zbyt wielu spojrzeń. Wieści o ucieczce Płonącej Pięści Ace, którego egzekucja miała odbyć się za kilka godzin, musiały dotrzeć już na Marineford. Byli zapewne poszukiwani przez wszystkie siły marynarki, które nie były zajęte odpieraniem ataków piratów Białobrodego.  
\- Czy ojciec wie o twojej małej wyprawie, braciszku? - zapytał ni stąd ni zowąd Ace, przerywając przyjemną ciszę.  
Luffy mimowolnie się skulił. Ojciec nie miał pojęcia o jego małej wielkiej wyprawie ratunkowej. Będzie wściekły. Będzie dumny.  
\- Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć - mruknął obronnym tonem. - Jesteś tutaj i tylko to się liczy. Nawet ojciec nie mógłby mnie powstrzymać przed ratowaniem twojego opieszałego tyłka.  
\- Kogo nazywasz opieszałym, kretynie? I skąd, u diaska, znasz takie słowo?  
\- Od Marco.  
Ace przeklął Marco, złorzecząc. Nie był jednak wcale rozgniewany ani nawet zirytowany. Był oszołomiony i zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy i wzruszony. Luffy mógł to stwierdzić tylko zerkając na jego twarz. Znał swojego brata lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nie licząc Sabo.  
Luffy ignorując słabe protesty Ace, usiadł przed nim i przytulił się do niego mocno, chowając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, jak zwykł to robić gdy był młodszy. Wśród szumu fal i śpiewu mew pobrzmiewało stałe bicie serca Ace i Luffy nie mógł pomyśleć o wspanialszej melodii. Wsłuchując się w nią jeszcze chwilę dłużej, w końcu zasnął.

_Tego dnia liczba więźniów, którzy pod przywództwem nieznanego pirata opuścili z Impel Down, wynosiła 137. Była to największa hańba, jaką Impel Down poniosło w całej swojej historii... Ale ten incydent, nie za kończył się na tym._


End file.
